Je t'aime
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Quando percebeu, já havia falado. – Jason Grace & Piper McLean – Oneshot – Spoilers de "The Lost Hero" – Presente para Nihal Tonks-Lupin


**N/A:** O Rick Riordan criou tudo. Portanto, todo o mundo de _Percy Jackson & The Olympians_ assim como _The_ _Heroes Of Olympus_ não me pertencem!

Oneshot que originalmente seria uma Drabble. Spoilers, minha gente, então se não leu The Lost Hero, some daqui rapidinho! ( Essa é a primeira fanfic dos dois na página em português, wii –q )

JasonPiper (ou Jasper 8D) faz você se apaixonar... logo de cara. xD É tão triste a _história-não-história _deles que sei lá, quando eu vi já estava completamente louca por esses dois. –mais do que sou por Percy e Annabeth, vai vendo–.

Como está lá no summary, esse é mais um presente pra Nihal Tonks-Lupin porque foi ela que me mostrou esse mundo e blábláblá, e agora eu simplesmente respiro PJ/HO assim como ela xD

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Je t'aime****,**

Jason Grace & Piper McLean

* * *

Depois de treinar com os pegasus nos estábulos, Piper se dirigiu até o local onde o barulho de campistas era maior. Ela achou alguns de seus irmãos e sentou ao lado deles na arquibancada. Passou o olhar sobre a arena, observando as lutas. Todos pareciam estar se divertindo: espadas se chocando violentamente, gritos e risadas enlouquecidas. Um dia normal de treinamento, pensou com um sorriso.

Os lutadores mais habilidosos do acampamento davam um show para quem assistia. Clarisse La Rue, de Ares, acabava de derrubar todos os seus irmãos quando seu namorado Chris Rodriguez, de Hermes, a chamava para lutar... ou era o que ela pensava que eles iriam fazer. Annabeth Chase, de Athena, que ainda tinha olheiras profundas em baixo dos olhos, chamou Will Solace, de Apollo, para lutar. Os irmãos Stoll, de Hermes, batalhavam entre si: flechas voando e acertando tudo em volta deles. Butch, de Iris, lutava sem armas com Jake Mason, de Hephaestus.

Uma de suas irmãs lhe deu um cutucão no braço e depois disso, sua atenção foi totalmente tomada para um canto mais afastado da arena.

Jason, o _seu_ Jason, treinava com Leo. Ambos sorridentes demais, pulando demais, falando demais para estarem lutando seriamente. Leo estava controlando bem aquela coisa de fogo, mas ela não podia deixar de se preocupar com ele com um _martelo_ de fogo. Jason desviava e depois de alguns segundos, o atacava com sua nova espada, presentinho de Juno, sempre com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

Ela só percebeu que a luta deles havia acabado quando os dois vieram na sua direção.

- Hey, rainha da beleza. – Leo piscou para ela e colocou as mãos na cintura. – Belo dia para um treino não acha? Que tal sua Kapto...

- _Katoptris_.

- Isso! Esses nomes sempre me confundem, ainda não consigo... – Então Leo percebeu que ela de fato não estava prestando atenção nele. - Ok, sobrando.

Ela depois se desculparia com Leo, mesmo ele tendo os deixado a sós – com cinco irmãos dela ao redor, como se estivessem vendo uma novela – com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela sonhou com Jason novamente naquela noite, com tudo que _não_ havia acontecido no telhado do dormitório da Wilderness School. Com aquele beijo que mesmo se lembrando da sensação, era apenas coisa da névoa.

- Você já sentiu como se três fosse uma multidão?

Jason, que não havia desviado os olhos dela nem por um segundo, riu um pouco. Sentou do seu lado, deixando sua espada nos seus pés. Ele tinha algumas folhas nos cabelos, e ela se viu inclinando sobre ele, tirando uma por uma. O silêncio que se seguiu só era quebrado pelo barulho das lutas que ainda continuavam. Piper estava com os olhos nos fios loiros, que brilhavam ainda mais com a luz do sol sobre eles, mas percebeu que Jason continuava a olhando para seu rosto. Ela deve ter ficado corada, uma coisa idiota e sem sentido, mas o amor _é_ idiota e sem sentido. Ele murmurou um obrigado quando ela terminou, e colocou sua mão sobre a sua, escondido – ou não – dos outros campistas. Ela podia ver a confusão nos seus olhos azuis, e tinha medo... _muito_ medo dele ter lembrado alguma coisa a mais do seu passado.

Ele apertou sua mão com carinho, como se também tivesse entendido o que se passava pela sua cabeça.

- _Je t'aime_.

Quando percebeu, as palavras já haviam escapado de seus lábios. Eles estavam tão próximos que ela pensou que só ele teria ouvido, entretanto, uma de suas irmãs deu um gritinho alegre enquanto outra desmaiava. Mau sinal.

- O que você disse? – Perguntou com um sorriso bobo brincando nos lábios – Sabe que não entendo francês.

Ela soltou a mão dele e segurou o seu rosto. Ele ficou parado enquanto ela inclinava-se novamente sobre ele, lhe dando um beijo na testa. Piper sorriu e depois se levantou, o deixando sozinho. Jason era seu, mas o momento para dizer aquelas bobagens ainda não havia chegado. Onde ela estava com a cabeça?

Se ela continuasse falando _Je t'aime_ cada vez que ele fizesse algo legal com ela, teria que achar sua mãe e lhe dar um tapa.

* * *

**N/A:** Pra quem não se lembra (O que é difícil se você leu o livro) filhos de Aphrodite falam em francês por ser a língua do amor x) "Je t'aime" significa "Eu te amo" –Ah vá?– xD

Seria legal receber reviews... Eu não gostaria que a casa de ninguém fosse atingida por um raio sabe? –q :*


End file.
